


Jaune and Ren Go To White King

by Jettison37



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Heroes of another story, Implied Renora, Parody, Possible Arkos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettison37/pseuds/Jettison37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaune Arc is a good guy, but kind of an idiot. He also has just gotten a car.</p><p>Lie Ren is most certainly not an idiot, and is also a good guy. He's such a good guy, he's willing to put up with Jaune's insistence they go get food for their teammates, even if it means skipping some class.</p><p>What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaune and Ren Go To White King

“Now _that’s_ a car!” Jaune Arc exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. Ren was less than impressed; the Vale Cruiser wasn’t known to be a stellar car in any condition, but this one was at least twenty years old, the right passenger side-mirror was being held on by nothing more than duct tape and hope, and all in all it was an overly large, blocky, beige station wagon, nothing like the sleek modern cars that glided elegantly around the city. The wheels were turned at an odd angle, revealing wheel wells caked with grit and dirt. The only gliding this thing would do is if it caught air by running off the edge of a cliff.

“I know you’re excited, Jaune, but don’t you think it’s a little…” Ren couldn’t think of exactly the right word to finish that sentence. He had been drug off by Jaune with just an hour left of class before the start of their first real break after the start of their second year at Beacon Academy. He thought of him as something akin to a little brother, even though Jaune had grown into his muscles over the course of a year, his chin showing signs of growing stubble, while the teen patted the car like a proud father.

“I know, it’s amazing. My own car! Well, our own car, ‘cause this is going to be Team JNPR’s main source of mobility from now on.” The slightly taller Huntsman-in-training was still beaming at it, because, well, finally something that was /his/. Even if it was a used car, this wasn’t like Crocera Mors, a hand-me-down, and one taken without permission at that. No, this was his.

Ren, however sighed inwardly. He knew Jaune meant well, but this was a bit much, even for him. “Jaune, there’s no way we can use this as a mode of transportation. For one thing there’s a major lack of roads anywhere that matters, and two, air travel is faster, safer, and better for the economy.” He stood there, arms folded behind his back, as he walked around the Cruiser, kicking a tire, watching the monstrosity shake in turn. Jaune, however, just waved a hand dismissively.

“Details, details! Besiiiiides.” The blonde Huntsman-in-training leaned on the car, nodding off to the distance. “It’s only ten miles out to Mountain Glenn. Since we cleaned it out with Team RWBY, it’s been nice and quiet, but no one wants to go there. Perrrrfect place to take a certain pink-haired bruiser and-“

Jaune didn’t get to finish that sentence, because Ren had his elbow firmly lodged into Jaune’s solar plexus. He wheezed a bit, head on the roof of the car, but Ren gave a single nod. “That… is an acceptable scenario, yes.” His cheeks were ever so slightly red. He sighs though, and turns to his best friend with a slightly bemused expression. “But why did you drag me off before class ended? It’s not like we’re hurting for free time now.”

Jaune wheezed for a moment, but then found his breath. “Because! We have to break in this bad boy, and what better way to do it than hit up White King.” Jaune grinned a little more, as Ren’s stoic nature deflated, just a hint.

“It… has been some time since we went there. And it’s not like they’re going to let Nora and Pyrrha back in.” He looked a touch unsure since they were still ditching half their team.

“Not after last time with the short out in the electrical systems, no.” Jaune agreed, a solemn look on his face, before smiling some more. “Come on. We drive out to town, we come back, we make sure we get them dinner too. We’ll be heroes for celebrating the start of the break in style!”

Ren, despite his better instincts, nodded. “Fine. But promise me, Jaune Arc, that we will obtain White King for us all before we return. Is that understood? If I’m going to blow off school I want to have it mean something.”

Jaune just gave his friend a look, and nodded. “Fine, fine. Just get in.”

The two of them took their seats; the interior of the Cruiser was uniformly brown; the brown fabric of the seats were met with the brown of the plastic that made the dashboard and the panels. The floorboards were brown and matted from unknowable stains, and even the plastic over the lights had turned yellow with age, filtering all the light into a muddy mess of, well brown. Ren kept his face just as placid as ever, but Jaune had to sigh. “Look, we can clean it out when we get back, okay?”

A key was produced, slotted into the ignition, and then turned in quick succession.

There was a click.

Jaune tried to keep his face from souring, but he could feel his forehead start to prickle with cold sweat. “W-what. Hey, come on…” He tried the key, but all that came was another click.

Ren sighed, and reached over, pulling the steering wheel towards him, and then turning the key, which finally turned far enough to bring the engine to life, which despite the poor appearance of the rest of the vehicle, hummed like a finely tuned machine.

Jaune could only look momentarily incredulous, before straightening out his wheels and moving them down the road. “Just… forgot was all.”

Ren sighed. At least they’d be at the restaurant soon.


End file.
